1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposable toothbrush which comprises an unattached handle and a head. The handle is angled to allow greater access to teeth. The head has a hollow cavity for storing toothpaste. The handle can be inserted into the head to assemble the toothbrush. Pushing the handle farther into the head causes toothpaste to be ejected from the head and onto bristles of the brush. A user can then brush his teeth and dispose of the toothbrush.
2. The Prior Art
Various disposable toothbrushes have been in use for many years. These brushes typically utilize a two-piece apparatus comprising a hollow head and handle. The head has a set of bristles for brushing the teeth, and has a small amount of toothpaste stored within it.
To use the toothbrush, the handle is inserted into the head, which pushes the toothpaste out of the hollow space in the head and through a hole in the bristle area. The toothbrush is then assembled and toothpaste is already applied to the bristles. Examples of such toothbrushes can be seen in UK Patent Application No. 2 251 373 A to Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,576 to Rosen, and French Patent No. 2,579,874 A to Pichon.
These types of brushes are useful for travelling, when only a single use is necessary. They are also useful by hotels as a gift for guests, and for other establishments, such as health clubs, hospitals and other places where the patrons may desire to brush their teeth.
While these devices serve a useful purpose, they lack several important features. First, once, the handle is inserted into the head, the toothpaste is released onto the bristles. A more preferable way of assembling the brush would be to have a first intermediate position where the handle is inserted into the head without releasing the toothpaste. Second, the above-described brushes do not have the capability of providing dental floss. These two features would significantly enhance the value and usefulness of disposable toothbrushes.